Yuri Honjo
Summary Yuri Honjo is the main protagonist of Tenkuu Shinpan, a schoolgirl who was suddenly transported into a strange world filled with high-rise buildings where she and others like her are chased by killers donning mysterious white masks. Upon realizing that her older brother has also been transported to this bizarre world, the two siblings decide to find each other and look for a way to escape. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, 9-C with gun | 9-B Name: Yuri Honjo Origin: Tenkuu Shinpan Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human | Human, Person who is Close to God Powers and Abilities: Skilled markswoman | Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, expert markswoman, skilled sickle user | Teleportation, Intangibility Attack Potency: Human level physically, Street level with guns | Wall level (Can casually overpower strong Angels and throw them into the air with one hand, has easily crushed a smartphone and a water tap with her grip, can spit a bullet hard enough to crack an Angel mask and broke Swimmer Mask's mask and nose with a punch) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Has dodged attacks from Angels) | Superhuman (Strong Angels move in slow motion to her and she can easily dodge their attacks, can keep up with some of the strongest Angels like Swimmer Mask) with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge handgun bullets and fight Angels capable of easily doing the same, casually shoots down five grenades shot by a grenade launcher) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Athlete level | Wall level (Has tanked blows from strong Angels) Stamina: Average | Above average Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with handgun/s | Extended melee range, dozens of meters with handgun/s, hundreds of meters with dimensional shooting Standard Equipment: Handguns, sickle, police baton | 2 Handguns, sickle, police baton Intelligence: Average, capable tactician and fighter Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Overuse of her powers tires her out Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Person Close to God: After putting on a Faceless Mask Yuri became a "Person Close to God", one of the people competing to become God. Depending on their experience and compatibility, the person close to God will awaken one or more abilities. **'Self-reinforced Ability:' The power to boost oneself's physical attributes and talent. Thanks to this power Yuri displays superhuman strength and speed, allowing her to overwhelm weaker Angels and compete with some of the stronger ones. Her already significant skill with firearms is also boosted. **'Manipulation of Angels:' A basic power of people close to God, it allows Yuri to manipulate and recruit Angels who match her wavelength. **'Boundary Crossing:' A unique power acquired by Yuri after realizing the existence of the Administrator and how killing them would mean the end the skyscraper realm. This ability allows the user to interfere with and cross the boundary between realms/dimensions and thus move between realms. Opponents will lose track of the movements/actions taken by the user while in another realm, and the user can teleport back into the original realm in the desired location. When using this ability Yuri's body gradually turns transparent until she vanishes completely. Yuri has not mastered this ability, the time allowed for boundary crossing is very limited. It's also suggested by the Administrator that her uncontrolled ability could lead to her accidentally throwing people into another dimension. ***'Intangibility:' Yuri is able to hide her actual body in another dimension while still projecting her presence in the regular dimension, causing enemy attacks to harmlessly pass through her image. ***'Dimensional Shooting:' Yuri can make it so that the bullets she shoots go through another dimension as a shortcut, with the bullet reappearing in the regular dimension right next to the target, making it much harder to dodge. Due to the fact that time and distance in other dimensions might differ, the bullet can even be more powerful than it originally was by gaining speed in the other dimension before returning. Keys: Human | Person Close to God | Post-Realization Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tenkuu Shinpan Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Scythe Users Category:Mace Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9